


Day 2- (naked) Kissing

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 2- (naked) Kissing

Sherlock and John arrived at the crime scene in good time. Lestrade had met them there, awaiting Sherlock to make deductions before letting the rest of the force carry off with any of the evidence. John watched as Sherlock paced around, prodded, sniffed, and observed the corpse, a young fellow of probably twenty, before prattling off to Lestrade not only intimate detailing about the young man but also a likely suspect.

John smiled, pleased with his lover and his brilliant deduction skills. Sherlock noted the smile on John’s face and straightened himself a little more snapped his collar up before stalking off. Lestrade watched them and rolled his eyes as John hurried to catch up with Sherlock.

The cab ride back to Baker Street was quiet but there was an undercurrent of energy between the space where Sherlock’s and John’s hand lay side by side on the chairs. John looked out his window, a small smirk on his face, while Sherlock similarly looked nonchalantly out his window, his visage smooth and inscrutable.

Mrs. Hudson greeted them at the door, saying that she had to go visit a lady friend overnight due to the friend going through a tough time.

“There’s some spare food in the fridge.” Mrs. Hudson remarked before casting a glance over at Sherlock, “On an upper level away from those horrid fingers you left in there!” she huffed and clamored into a cab before taking off.

Sherlock smiled widely, clearly not sorry about body parts once again being left in the refrigerator. Sherlock eyed John and then grabbed the man by the hand and leading him inside before clicking the lock of the flat closed. John leaned up against the wall by the stairs and watched Sherlock’s deliberate motions. As soon as the detective went to walk past John to go up the stairs John had other ideas and grabbed Sherlock by the edge of his Belstaff and turned him to press their lips together fiercely.

John stepped up on tip toes, using the wall behind him as leverage while pulling the detective close to his body and passionately kissing him. Sherlock kissed just as fiercely, low moans escaping from their parted mouths as hands began to wander through one another’s hair. Sherlock stepped back, heart racing and pupils blown wide with excitement. With a smirk, Sherlock bounded up the stairs and John gave chase.

They soon both found themselves on the couch; legs and arms wrapped around one another and heated kisses being passed along one another’s throats.  John reached down between Sherlock’s legs to rub against his crotch to still find that Sherlock was not in the least bit hard or hardening. With a raised brow John glanced back up at Sherlock who tilted his head.

“Not interested in that today.” Sherlock commented, pulling himself up to peck John on the nose before lying back down on the couch.

John nodded, knowing that some days Sherlock was up for just about anything as long as it was not sex, and removed his hand to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt and trail gentle kisses across Sherlock’s collarbone and chest. Sherlock squirmed, the kisses tickling him slightly, but steadied when John straddled him by the hips and pressed himself down on Sherlock.

John removed Sherlock’s shirt completely and gave feathery kisses up and down Sherlock’s arms and across his shoulder, even dipping close to Sherlock’s underarm to give teasing smooches that caused Sherlock to uncharacteristically giggle, much to John’s delight.

John separated from Sherlock long enough to remove his own jumper, shirt, and trousers. Sherlock watched him warily, mouth opening to say something when John interrupted.

“I know you don’t want sex and that’s perfectly fine. What I want though is us to at least kiss on another everywhere.” John smiled and reached out a hand to smooth a worry line away from Sherlock’s forehead before planting a kiss there.

Sherlock hitched his hips up and rolled his trousers down and off, placing them on the pile of his and John’s clothes that lay by the couch. John decided to walk over to the doors and shut them just as precaution in case Mrs. Hudson decided to come home early.

By the time John had turned back around Sherlock was completely naked and reclined on the couch once more. John gave his lover a kiss on the cheek before removing his pants and lying atop him, allowing the erection he could not help to have be pressed between them but otherwise ignored as they went back to kissing one another. John trailed kisses all over Sherlock’s body, from the nape of his neck all the way to his inner thigh, only teasingly kissing the tip of Sherlock’s cock before moving on to his abdomen.

Sherlock in turn had John sit up and place himself in Sherlock’s lap so that Sherlock could put hot open-mouthed kisses along his shoulders and arms, all around his left shoulder’s scar, and chest.

They stopped after a little while, lips bright and faces flushed with their kissing. Their skin showed telling signs of bruising where hickies would appear the next day from overindulgent kissing on certain spots but neither cared, eager to continue their kissing but beginning to find the couch not the most comfortable of locations.

 John rolled off of Sherlock before picking him up deftly and carrying him princess-style to Sherlock’s room where the two promptly used Sherlock’s bed to roll around on while kissing one all along one another’s bodies for what seemed to be the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
